<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>free from fear by dolcemorte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459218">free from fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte'>dolcemorte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, lots of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an ode to survival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>free from fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill Valentine was an enigma. She could be as strong as steel and yet as warm as a midsummer day a moment later. From the moment Carlos had met her in the hellish streets of Raccoon, he had been fascinated with this woman who seemed capable of weathering the worst of humanity. Even things much worse than human. Even in the safety of some small town and some dingy, rented apartment, he can't take his mind off the enigmatic woman. Said woman currently sitting in-front of him, changing the bandages on herself as he tended to the wounds he took to take down Nicholai. Jill seemed particularly focused on the puncture wound on shoulder, as if some semblance of the virus still lurked in the ruined flesh. He didn't want to dwell on the fear he had felt when she had been infected by that <i>thing</i>. </p><p>Jill had noticed Carlos staring at her for the past few minutes as they worked. Not wanting to test the odd, yet comfortable silence that had fallen between them she had remained quiet. She finally offers him a small, hesitant smile. He smiles back so easily and it's almost blinding. It was hard to smile after everything that had transpired the past few days. Her hands felt empty with the warm, comfortable weight of a firearm. Every hidden gun well-oiled, ready for the slightest sign the infection had made it out of Raccoon. Not when the faces of the dead still lurked in the back of her mind, guttural voices echoing in her nightmares... She sighed and finished bandaging her arm.</p><p>
  <i>'You're hell of a lot braver than me.'</i>
</p><p>He had risked it all for her, even after her cold mistrust of him. It's like there had never been any bad blood between them now. Without him she would be... worse than dead. It was ironic, to fall for someone in the middle of a living nightmare. For someone who was still soft and warm enough in this hell to melt the ice around her heart. Jill had her stoicism and wore it as a shield; a harsh, biting sarcasm to cope with the horrors she had faced. Yet Carlos seemed wholly her opposite, still genuine and eager in the face of death. At first she had resented it, resented him. Yet he had trusted her wholly. Trust goes both ways, or at least it should.</p><p>Jill isn't sure what makes her kiss him all of the sudden. On a chair that smells of smoke and god knows what else. Maybe it's left over adrenaline, maybe the just all the feelings that had settled in her gut persistently the past hours. Whatever it was, she had roughly gripped him by the collar and mashed their lips together like a woman possessed. He's as warm as he looks, seizing up before returning the sudden kiss. She's relieved she hadn't misread the lingering glances between them, the seemingly unspoken want. The blood rushing in her ears was deafening. </p><p>"Wow. Uh." Carlos chuckles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Didn't expect that. Not an unpleasant surprise at all, especially after the shit-ton of horrific surprises they had just survived.  </p><p>"Wow? Is that it?" Jill quirks a brow, betraying none of the nervousness fluttering in her gut. The flush rising to her cheeks.</p><p>Carlos almost chokes on his spit. "Do you want more? Than, uh, <i>that</i>?"</p><p>Jill scoffs, dragging the bewildered man in for another searing kiss. His look of lasting surprise endearing. Lithe, callused fingers busy burying themselves in his shaggy hair. His tongue probes at her lips, tangling with her own as she lets him in. Deft hands drag down the length of his half bare body, pulling at his belt. Her moves to help her but Jill gently bats his fumbling hands aside to pull his underwear down around his thighs. His erection nearly hits her in the face, but she manages to grab it first, giving a few experimental strokes. </p><p>She smirks and kneels before him, taking his ready length in her in mouth, nearly gagging on his size. Jill closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose, relaxing and taking him deeper into her throat. Inhaling his natural musk, the heady scent of his after-shave. He's hot and heavy in her mouth, the bitter taste of his pre-cum sliding across her tongue. Hardly the worst taste she's had in her mouth recently. She doesn't mind it, letting him slide in until the tip of her nose almost hits his pubic hair. </p><p>"Shit." Carlos groans. Jill had him by the balls, almost literally.</p><p>Jill hums as Carlos cards his fingers through her hair, gently guiding her back and forth. For the moment, she's content being guided.</p><p>As soon as the pleasure had almost peaked, she pulled off. A string of saliva still connecting to her plush, reddened lips. It was torture. Jill smiled knowingly, shimmying out of her form-fitting pants and underwear before guiding a warm hand to her slick folds. Her soft lips kissing his neck, scraping her teeth against his heated skin playfully.</p><p>The warm, rich chuckle as Carlos parted her and slide two fingers into her aching core makes Jill shiver. His thick fingers easily sliding in to the knuckles, parting her easily despite the tight fit. Something exciting about the fact that sucking his cock had gotten her this wet. He scissors his fingers, stretching her to prepare for his girth. Twisting and pumping until she was panting and whining for more than just fingers.</p><p>Jill's hands suited her, a mix of soft skin and hard calluses. Gripping his member and guiding it to her warm slit, straddling him easily despite her still healing wounds. "Easy there, supercop." Carlos hisses, gripping her hips as her walls gripped him like a vise and easing back into his seat to support the added weight. She took charge as easily in bed as she did everywhere else and Carlos couldn't help but let himself go as she relentless impales herself on him. With the pressure in his gut building, he grips her hips tightly. She's all lithe and powerful muscle against him. </p><p> "My turn," Carlos chuckles, rolling them over with a sly grin. He holds back a groan from his still aching wounds, focusing on the pleasant warmth spreading through his gut. Jill relents easily this time, wrapping her legs around him. Easing in and out of her slowly, getting them both used to the feeling. When Jill signaled she was ready, a tight squeeze of her legs around his waist, he picked up the pace. Finding a rhythm and focusing on the sound of flesh hitting flesh. They were both wrung out, panting into a deeper, lasting kiss. Jill's nails digging into his back as she suddenly clamps around his dick, shuddering with hard orgasm as Carlos quickly pulls out to shoot across her heaving stomach.</p><p>"So... it was good for you?" Carlos pants, head falling onto Jill's shoulder. He was thoroughly wrung out as his tired body heaves himself off the chair, enough for the small woman to have room to breath. Jill seemingly comfortable enough slumping against the back of it as she catches her breath. </p><p>"You have to ask?" Jill laughs. An honest, carefree sound as she gently pats his back soothingly. It was nice, even if their future was so unsure. Jill had vowed to take down Umbrella. Not just for herself, but for every single life lost due to their greed. This might be temporary, so why not enjoy life in the moment. Feelings or not. Carlos was a good partner and things would be easier with the more allies, but there was an inherent risk to it all. To drag him back into hell with her would be unfair.</p><p>"I'm going after Umbrella. You know that right?" Jill states suddenly, face turning neutral. So much for pillow talk.</p><p>"Alone?" Carlos stills, deflating against her. Laying his head against her neck and staring at a far off wall. Good things rarely last it seemed. Too good to be true despite the comfortable partnership they had fallen into. Yet he couldn't help but admire her tenacity; her eagerness to throw herself back into the jaws of the beast.</p><p> "Maybe. I can handle it." Jill smiles and it doesn't fully reach her icy blue eyes.</p><p>"I know you can."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise surprise a post REmake3 fic. I just wanna imagine Jill &amp; Carlos taking on Umbrella together...</p><p>scream with me abt them at twitter:</p><p>https://twitter.com/johnnyhoestar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>